


“I’d Eat a Thousand Peppers For You!”

by RubyTreasure



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Minor references to the Whitest Day event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTreasure/pseuds/RubyTreasure
Summary: Having a huge crush on Kokoro, Ako decides to confess to her once and for all! Not wanting to be plain, she decides to go to the local ramen place with her and eat more peppers than she has in her entire life to declare her love.
Relationships: Tsurumaki Kokoro/Udagawa Ako
Kudos: 11





	1. She Makes My Heart Go BAAAAANG!!

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more KokoAko in their lives and I’ll give it to them!! Writing this made my heart feel 1000 times warmer, so I hope you like it! :3

“That’s it for today. Does anyone have questions?”

Finally, the end of class!

Today was a regular school day. She was in her regular white classroom with her regular classes, not to mention her regular classmates.

...well, she had Rokka and Asuka with her, so she didn’t mind that last bit.

Ako spent the entire history lecture scribbling in her notebook, but she couldn’t help but complain.

Before she packed up her bag, she took a final look at the page she wrote on without a second thought.

_ Kokoro,  _ **Kokoro,** **_KOKORO_ ** !!

That’s right. Kokoro!

She was one of the second years at the neighboring school, Hanasakigawa, and the vocalist of Hello Happy World!

She heard the first part from Rinko, while she figured out the second when Roselia was performing with the band.

To Ako, that only began all of the great things about her. She can make anyone smile just by being positive, she can always find something fun to do, and she cares a lot about her friends! And to top it off, she likes arcade games too! What more could she ask for?

All of this considered, she wasn’t surprised that the page was filled with her name, as the same thing has been happening for the past couple of weeks. Her heart has been trembling over the excitement she felt simply by thinking about her, but Ako planned to finally confess to her today!

The only question she had now was  _ how _ ? She couldn’t simply tell her “I like you!” That would be way too plain for someone as special as her.

She thought about taking Kokoro to her favorite ramen place, but she wasn’t sure if Kokoro would be hungry enough to consider it. She had no clue what to say, but she hoped that if she had something good to eat, her true emotions can shine through.

Since Roselia wasn’t practicing today, all she had to worry about was running over to Hanasakigawa and inviting Kokoro to come with her.

Once the bell rang, Ako grabbed her bag and walked (so the teacher wouldn’t yell at her) at light speed towards the exit.

——————————————————

She was finally there: Hanasakigawa!

Ako was exhausted. Despite how great her arm stamina was from all the drumming she does, she’s never been the fastest runner. She held her hands to her legs and bent them down to catch her breath, but she knew she couldn’t stop for too long. She had some confessing to do!

After hearing from Rokka that Kokoro usually passes by the grass yard near the entrance whenever she exits school, Ako walked there to wait for her. She dropped her bag off next to herself so she wouldn’t have to deal with the extra weight.

She wasn’t a student there, so all she could hope is that no one would ask her why she was there. While she was waiting, she decided to count the number of flowers on the bushes. She figured that if she did anything else, Kokoro might run past her without Ako noticing.

The bushes by the pavement had beautiful, small white flowers. She didn’t know the name of them, but she thought they were cool. She got onto counting them.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9...

_ “Have you smiled today??” _

It couldn’t be! It was Kokoro’s voice!

Ako picked up her bag and sneaked towards where she heard the voice coming from: the right.

Ako was next to the building housing the second set of classrooms.

“No, not really.”

Kokoro talked to a girl with messy, long hair who seemed rather upset.

“Aw, that’s a shame. Want me to help you out?”

“Um, sure. If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Perfect! I have this rainbow marker that can make any minor sadness wash away! If I draw a happy face on the back of your hand with this, you’ll feel happier for sure!”

“Is that really true? I kind of doubt it, but I’m willing to try it out.”

Ako couldn’t see the two parties well beyond their actions, but the girl that Kokoro was talking to held one of her hands out to Kokoro.

“Perfect! Just give me a moment~”

Kokoro turned around to grab her marker, opening the cap and placing it on the girl’s hand.

“There you go!”

“Thank you! Somehow, I feel like I’m feeling happier now.”

“Yep! Making people smile is what I live for!”

That was Kokoro. A kind, funny person who could make anyone smile!

_ “She’s too cool!!” _ , Ako thought to herself.

It made Ako wonder if Kokoro could really feel the same kind of love Ako felt towards her.

At once, Kokoro ran to the grass and did some cartwheels. That was another one of things that Rokka told Ako about Kokoro: she liked doing cartwheels. She totally thought she was joking before now, though.

As Kokoro got closer, Ako started to hear her happily humming. Knowing her, it was probably a new song she and her band are making.

She knew that once she was finished, Ako should head over there and say hi.

Wanting to seem cool, she crept up to the scene. She faced Kokoro from behind, threw the bag towards her, and dramatically turned around.

“Kokoro! The Mage of Darkness, Ako, awaits you!!”

Ako greeted her as soon as it seemed like Kokoro wouldn’t want to do any more cartwheels.

Kokoro’s eyes were glimmering with excitement.

“Ako?! How did you get over here so quickly??”

“I actually wanted to ask you something as soon as I could, so here I am!”

Ako was simply saying the truth, reverting to her usual, excited self.

Kokoro’s interest only increased.

“Ooh, really? What do you want to know?”

Ako was happy that she didn’t get worried about how suddenly she came, but she was still nervous about what she would say.

After shifting her eyes around and taking a moment to think, Ako said, “Do you want to get ramen with me? My sister and I really love this one place, and I want to see what you think!!”

“Ramen~? I don’t have anything else to do today, so sure! I’m starving!”

Ako held out her hand for Kokoro to hold onto. Once Kokoro held onto it, they started running towards the restaurant.


	2. If It’s With Her, I’ll Be Alright!

Even in the daylight, the red lanterns propped up in the shopping district shined as brightly as ever. There were crowds of people eating food and walking around the shops, but that was normal.

Kokoro looked around the scene and smiled.

“Ako, I had a feeling you were talking about this one!”

“Where else would we go? This one’s the best!”

Kokoro nodded in agreement. They both ran side by side to the back corner of the district where the shop was. It was easy to tell where it was because of the dark wooden exterior.

Luckily, since it was both rather early and a weekday, they didn’t have much trouble finding seats when they finally arrived. They picked the ones near the entrance.

_ “Welcome!” _

The main chef welcomed them in, like any guest.

The interior was mostly dark because the curtains were closed, but there was ambient light which made the food look extra appetizing. There were two types of seating: the bar seating, which despite the name was accessible to anyone, and the table seating. Kokoro and Ako’s seats were in the bar area.

After about two minutes, the chef handed them two sheets of paper for them to order off of.

What truly made Ako choose this place was how the staff lets the customers write their orders down on paper instead of having them say it out loud.

Surely, if she got a food she hated on her ramen and ate it anyway, it would show Kokoro how much she cared.

As Kokoro completed the paper, Ako handed both of their papers beside her when she was finished as well.

Kokoro was swinging her legs as she sat on one of the bar area’s tall chairs. There was some pop music playing on the radio, which lifted Ako’s spirits as well. Now that they were at the restaurant, Ako didn’t care much about whether Kokoro accepted her love confessions or not. She was just happy that she felt comfortable enough with her to go to a ramen place together, or more accurately, that they were friends.

“So, what did you get? I bet you got something super cool!”

“It’s a secret! You’ll see why once it comes.”

“Come on~” Kokoro giggled, “I’ll just wait until I can see it for myself!”

She then asked, “Do you want to know what I got?”

“Why not? I bet you got something way cooler!”

Kokoro gave her a smug look.

“I got… everything! With the soy sauce broth, of course.”

“Sounds fun! If you give me a bite of yours I’ll give you some of mine too!”

“It’s a deal!”

Ako wasn’t sure what Kokoro meant by ‘everything’, but Kokoro wouldn’t be herself if she didn’t order something outlandish.

——————————————————

The first to get their plate was Kokoro. Despite knowing how much she got, Ako was shocked when the chef handed the bowl of ramen to Kokoro. It was an extra spicy bowl of soy sauce ramen with a regular amount of every topping. An egg, chashu, bean sprouts, seaweed, green onions, pepper… the bowl could barely hold all of the toppings without toppling over. Ako said earlier that she wanted to try a bit of her bowl, but by now she wasn’t sure how big of a bite she would have to take to try everything out.

Kokoro held her hands together and exclaimed, “This looks so good!! Time to dig in!”

She grabbed her chopsticks and used the smaller bowl at her side to grab both the noodles and a few of the toppings. Ako could tell that this order was completely normal to her.

After she finished her first bit, she asked, “Oh, yeah! Do you want some?”

“Yep! I don’t know how you manage to do that trick with the bowl, so I’ll leave it to you!”

Ako smiled.

Kokoro took another one of the small bowls and grabbed some of the noodles and toppings for Ako. She made sure to grab one of each of the smaller ones so she could try them out.

She slid the bowl over to Ako.

“Here you go!”

The small bowl had a thin layer of steam flowing from the heat, still being freshly made. Ako slurped up the noodles and bit into the toppings. There were so many flavors that she couldn’t tell what they were individually, but they tasted nice together. Even with the extreme spiciness of the noodles, the toppings made it manageable.

“This is so good! You’re a genius, Kokoro!”

“Right~? I always order it when I come here!”

Kokoro continued to eat from her bowl as Ako waited for her own bowl to come.

She wasn’t particularly looking forward to eating her least favorite food on the planet, but she was willing to do it for Kokoro. After all, she’d best understand how much Ako loved her if she did something she wouldn’t do in any other scenario.

The bowl arrived! The chef dropped it off to the table for Ako to grab.

When Ako had it in front of her, the plate instantly grabbed Kokoro’s attention.

“Ako?! I thought you didn’t like those!”

Kokoro seemed concerned, but intrigued.

The bowl that Ako got was a ramen with standard toppings (chashu, seaweed, and bean sprouts), tonkotsu broth, and the most dreaded addition, three servings of green peppers.

“I don’t! But I’ll eat them, just for today. Do you know why?”

Kokoro swayed her head left and right to signify that she didn’t know.

Ako took her chopsticks and directed them toward the mound of sliced peppers. She bit the pieces she picked up and waited until she finished to say anything else.

Even with how bad they tasted, she beamed up just by the fact that she was able to eat them.

“That’s because I love you so much, I’d eat a thousand peppers for you! And maybe even more!”

“Aww, I love you so much too!”

Kokoro was as happy as always. Ako was happy to hear that, but she worried that Kokoro had the wrong idea about how she felt.

“Like, I don’t mean in a friendship kind of way, but in a romantic way! You’re so cool and you always look out for everyone, you knock out my worries like they’re a bunch of slimes!”

“I knew that! I mean, whenever we talk you always get so blushy, it’s adorable! I just waited for you to say something because I didn’t know how to tell you that I like you too!“

Kokoro was blushing a little. Ako’s heart was racing at the thought of her sharing these feelings. She was convinced it was a dream, but those peppers still being there reminded her that she was still in reality.

“Speaking of being blushy, can you really eat all of those peppers? When you took that last bite, you were wincing so hard I had to stop myself from laughing!”

Even with those overflowing feelings in her heart, Ako bursted out laughing.

“Aw man, you caught me! And I was trying so hard to be all cool!”

Kokoro started laughing too.

“You know, if we’re girlfriends now that means I get to take all the peppers I want! I don’t mind them, so don’t worry!”

Kokoro already added peppers to her bowl, so Ako took her words to heart. She got her small bowl and added a serving’s worth of peppers for Kokoro to take.

“Thanks Kokoro! I’ll still eat the rest though, just for you!”

Ako took yet another heaping of peppers and ate them. They were so bitter that she could barely stomach them, but being with Kokoro really did make the experience better. The tasty noodles certainly helped as well.

After she swallowed them, she noticed another small bowl next to her. It was filled with noodles, bean sprouts, and cooked onions. Kokoro simply grinned, as if to say, “Don’t worry about it, I’m getting full anyway!”

Ako couldn’t help but smile back.

——————————————————

“That was so good!”

Kokoro widely smiled with content.

She and Ako were walking back from the restaurant, carrying both their school bags and a plastic bag filled with their leftovers. Naturally, most of the leftovers were Kokoro’s, but Ako had a few leftovers for herself as well.

“It really was! Surely it was all the work of a demonic entity…!” Ako held her hand out forward as she said yet another one of the cool phases she thought up of at the moment.

Going along with it, Kokoro said, “Yep! It takes someone really special to make ramen that good!”

As the two love bugs were walking along the district, Ako noticed that there were less people around. It was almost sunset, so everyone who came was probably home by now. The relaxing atmosphere made her heart feel more at ease.

Kokoro asked, “It’s pretty late now, isn’t it. Want to do anything before we head back home?”

Ako turned her head away from the shining lights back to Kokoro. Her eyes were already shining brighter than any light out there.

“Hmm, not really. Is your house far away from here? If it isn’t, we can walk there together!”

“It’s  _ super _ far away! It’s in the middle of who knows how many bushes! If you went there you’d just get lost, and I can't let that happen. How about I walk you home instead?”

“You would? If you want to, sure! I’ll lead the way!”

Kokoro really was too kind for Ako to take sometimes, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
